I Never Knew
by StarStar16
Summary: sorta AU,no romance.What if you had a second chance to make things right?Would you do it if you had to travel forty years into the future?


DISCLAIMER:Sorry,I don't own anything in this fic,cept maybe the storyline and one character.

Hi! It's Me,StarStar16 once again,as I was rereading my last BB story I realized...MY OC CHARACTER was a friggin' Mary Sue!so I revised her.right now she might seem a little mary sue-ish but it should change.I also changed her name to honestly suit the Batman series,cuz if Dick was gonna name a girl he'd name the girl after his mother not his costume. well that's my author's note,I hope they aren't OOC,cuz I have not wrote anything in a year so I'm probably a little rusty.Flames are Welcome as they always are for my fics and I hope you enjoy!

I Never Knew  
((JLU/BB))  
12/12/05  
By Kelly A. M.

Bloodhaven New Jersey, Janurary 15th 2041

"With Nightwing gone,I'll be able to kill Dick Grayson once and for all"Blockbuster said to his partner in crime,Lady Vic.  
Lady Vic ,who had the comissener of Bloodhaven,New Jersey Dick Grayson gagged and tied upsidedown ,luaghed,her eyes gazed past Blockbuster"um..."  
"Oh Blocky baby,I thought we had something.but I guess it was just a one time thing"A raspy young female voice replied seductively behind him,he turned and was smacked in the face with a blue and black birdarang,knocking the gun out of his hand and into the polluted ocean shore beneath them. Nightwing grabbed the big man and threw him to the nearest wall to whisper in the man's ear"you try to kill my father again and I might just do the same to you.okay honey" she smiled beneathed her mask and smacked him with one of her encanta sticks to knock him outnow onto lady vicNightwing turned and saw that had been taken care of.Dick Grayson had grabbed the birdarang some how and got out,putting Lady Vic in the same position he was in moments before.he spoke"stupid ripoffs,you could atleast learn to be half as good as who your tring to copy"he said the LadyVic,he then turned,flipping his silver haired ponttail,he walked over to Nightwing"You...your under arrest"  
"don't think so,Mr. Grayson.I just saved your ass.Goodnight"Nightwing replied flying off before he could put the handcuffs on her.  
Block buster had only been faking a black out,his baritone giggle was heard silently,he had them right in his hands

Gotham City New Jersey January 15th 2041

Bruce typed in some random code,bring up all the crime activity in the state.it was killing him that nothing was going on.he saw that two hours south was where the excitment was,in the worse city in New Jersey,Bloodhaven.  
Bruce sighed,remembering what was and what he wished he had done so many years ago.Bruce gave Terry the night off so he could be alone,to remember old times.

FlAsHbAcKFLASHBACKfLaShBaCk

"Don't worry Bruce,I'm Leaving and I won't comeback" Dick replied taking a duffel bag full of stuff and walking of,out of Bruce's office,out of Wayne Mannor,out of everyone's life.  
all bruce did was stare,knowing he was gone but letting his foolish pride take over,he got mad and he locked himself not in the cave but in his office.That was the night Tim went out on his own,that was the night the Family began to crumble.

KcAbHsAlFKCABHSALFkCaBhSaLf

For the longest time Bruce let himself belive it was Dick's fualt but deep down he knew it wasn't,it was his and his alone.

Gotham City New Jersey Janurary 16th 2001  
It was stupid of her to go back to him,would he even know it was her?it had been 3 months.it was only a one night stand..to say goodbyeMiranda thought.just great,poor Miranda done herself in and to bring Little Dicky into it she could just hear her parents vioce in that thought.they had known each other since they were kids and she sips some wine and the iniccont relationship they had went up in smoke.she shook her head while knocking on the heavy doors to Wayne Mannor.  
Alfred open the door  
"Hi,I'm Miranda Kane.I'm a friend of Dick's,is he still here?"Miranda asked politly  
Alfred nodded and let her in,taking her coat,she thanked him as he lead her to the libary.Inside was Dick,entranced with a book.  
"Dick"  
Dick looked up at Miranda"Hi,you got here a bit early"  
"yeah I know-"  
"so what do you need to tell me?"  
"well is that anyway of treating your childhood friend"  
"well you said you needed to tell me something important"  
"okay then,you remember the last time I was in Gotham"  
"yeah"  
"and we got a little tipsy off the wine Janice had?"  
"yeah,what's your p-"Dick was a smart man,he knew now why she was here"oh,oh god!"  
Miranda looked downplease don't yell  
He got up,he was internally shaking"are you sure,that-"  
"yes Richard.I don't sleep with townies normally,or carnies.I'm not a whore"  
"I never said you were.What am I gonna do?"Dick pondered aloud.  
Miranda shurgged"nothing,I just wanted to tell you.I'll be leaving"  
"No Miranda,don't' leave."Dick replied  
She stayed  
Dick sat down"you couldn't have called me sooner?"  
Miranda shook her head"I was in denail till last week"  
"why last week?"  
"don't ask"  
"just did"  
Miranda rolled her eyes"why are you keeping me up,I need to hop a plane to my parents"  
"your not going."  
"Yes I am,Dick your not my boyfriend,your not my husband,so I don't have to listen to you"She proceeded to leave when Dick grabed her by the arm,she tried to pull away but couldn't so she waited till he let go  
he thought for a second"Have you ever been to Bloodhaven?"  
" 'Haven New Jersey?yeah we did a show there last year,that was the nastest city-why dicky?"  
Dick shook his head"I was just gonna ask you if you'd like to come live with me,I'm just a rookie patrol officer but I also work-"  
"Dick"Miranda interupped"that's sweet but no,I-I can't.it wouldn't be right"  
"It's not like I'm getting down on one knee,I'm not asking anything except for you to come with me.you say this child is mine,right?"  
"I'd bet my life on it"  
"Then I don't want to abandoned it.please I never got to grow up with my parents,and I don't want this child to ethier.please?"  
Miranda knew she had fallen for the dark haired blue eyed young man once he finished that sentence"I'll give it a try.when are you leaving to go back there?"  
"tomarrow,you can stay at my old apartent with me till then."  
"sounds fine,what are you gonna do about Bruce?"  
Dick shook his head"is that important"  
"he adopted you,whether you like it or not, he is the grandfather. my parents know"  
Dick's eyes widened  
"not about the father,they think I'm a slut right now,but hey _they_ have to love me"Miranda replied  
Dick smirked sadly  
Miranda smiled"you know what?I think I know where your flat is,I'm gonna go there and you can tell him"her mischivous look cuaght Dick off guard as she left  
"damn it, Miranda.what are we gonna do"he replied as she left

Dick shook his head,he didn't want to tell him but it was the right choice.

on the other side of the door

Bruce took a deep breath and exhaled as he pick up the phone"Hello?"

it was Clark Kent.

"yes"

"what?"

"oh,okay.I'll be right there"

Bruce hung up the phone and walked out almost running into Dick  
"dick?"Bruce replied  
"Yeah,Hi.Sorry to bother you I just need t-"  
"no time,I'm needed at The JL headquarters"  
"but it'll only take a-"  
"it can wait"Bruce replied thinking it was just some normal petty Dick problem  
"no I don't th-"Dick replied but Bruce was gone.

Gotham City New Jersey Janurary 15th 2041

Terry rushed in,Max had picked up something coming directly to the mannor.He thought Bruce would be expecting him.he got a major surprize.  
"Bruce I-I need some ass-asscitince-why is it so ducking cold?"A Beautiful girl with long flowing blue-black hair with dark blue eyes speaking to the old man  
"it is a cave"Bruce replied strenly,as if he was waiting for her to leave  
"oh right,heh heh"The girl answered,she didn't sound all that bright  
"Just tell me-"  
"The answer is no Elizabeth"Bruce replied  
She rolled her eyes"and I don't take no for an answer.just let me use the ducking computer."

Bruce ignored her and turned to the entrance way to Terry"You have the day off"  
"I know but max saw-who's that?"Terry replied pointing to the girl  
"a pain in the ass"The girl replied,slowly sneaking toward the bat computer.  
"My thoughts exactly"Bruce mumbled silently,rubbing he temples.

Bruce sighed and spoke up"This is Elizabeth Grayson"  
"Mary Elizabeth"She said sitting in Bruce's seat and starting on her research"I fucking knew it!"  
Terry raised an eyebrow"what?"  
"nothing you need to worry about sweet cheeks"Liz said putting the stuff on a disk."see it only took 2 minutes and I was done,I could have been out of here sooner if you hadn't had to make such a big fat ass deal about it all."  
Bruce rolled his eyes"get out"  
"I am.but I'll be back"  
"don't think so"  
"alright,but I know so"Liz replied smiling.


End file.
